


故事二则

by fussyeater



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fussyeater/pseuds/fussyeater
Relationships: Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki





	故事二则

警告：有非自愿情节。

1 所罗门的歌，是歌中的雅歌。

2 当时，在那索多玛城，有一男子，容貌甚美，如将熟的葡萄一般馨香。

3 他的头发与眼睛俱是火一般的红色，城中居民传说有人夜间见了，以为天使显灵，便急急跪下，不敢再看。

4他的邻舍乃是猎户，擅捕狐狸，久而久之，形貌、举止也与狐狸相似。

5 一日，男子拿面粉做了饼子带去街市上交换，他身量并不高大，又因不愿受人议论蒙着面，竟被人认作了妓女。

6 猎户恰从田野中回来，于集市上售卖兽皮之类。他听见呼救声，循声走去，见邻人趴伏在地，衣物散乱。

7 猎户大惊，带邻人回到家中，又找来草药为他疗伤。等到痊愈了，邻人感念其救命之恩，常去猎户家里走动。

8 过了许多日，二人彼此相识，知了彼此的苦楚，便渐生恋慕之心。

9 索多玛城的城主听闻城中有此人，差人去将他接来。

10 男子应了，心中却暗谋，要叫那城主流血。原来那猎户的父母连同兄弟，都叫城主杀了。

11 城主欲与男子行淫，男子抽刀刺死了他，从阳台溜出去了。

12 男子与那猎户一五一十地说了，猎户便叫他藏在自己家中，每日为他送去吃食。

13 新城主下令搜捕男子，可用那男子的头换金子五百舍客勒。

14 一天，有邻人拜访猎户。男子不知，为他开了门。邻人大惊，却畏惧猎户，不敢砍他的头，便急急忙忙去找守城的士兵。

15 士兵们便举火把去追，他们要喝那血，如喝葡萄汁一般，还要捉住那毁坏葡萄园的狐狸。

16 男子趁夜色奔出城外，吹响用兽骨做的乐器，猎户听了，循声找到了他。二人便一同向那旷野逃去。

17 索多玛城中多有男人彼此贪恋，行可羞耻的事，耶和华 神甚不喜悦，降下硫磺与火，将那城及城中的居民都毁灭了。

18 夜如白昼，二人俱是大惊，转回头去看，便成了盐柱。


End file.
